Venomous Hope
by Vilandel
Summary: Er wusste, dass es vielleicht nicht die richtige Entscheidung war. Er könnte ihr niemals ein sicheres Leben schenken, nicht an seiner Seite. Doch leider konnte er nicht die einzige Person aufgeben, die er niemals hassen konnte... (Three-Shot, Cobra & Kinana)
1. Entscheidung

**Entscheidung**

„ _Wie ist dein Name?"_

„ _Erik."_

„ _Erik..."_

Gerade in diesem Moment hörte Cobra sie. Zwei Ratsmitglieder, die hier waren, um die neue Oracion Seis abermals hinter Gitter zu bringen. Doch sie hatten ihn nicht entdeckt. Noch nicht, jedenfalls... Doch wenn sie Cubelios bei ihm entdecken würden, würde sie sicher als Komplizin angesehen werden, somit würde auch sie ins Gefängnis gebracht werden. Und das war das letzte, was Cobra wollte. Sie hatte nichts mehr mit Oracion Seis zu tun!

Er musste sich ergeben... damit sie frei bleiben konnte.

„Du musst weg", sagte deshalb der Giftdragonslayer während er auf die Beine sprang. Doch das Lilahaarige Mädchen sah ihn einfach erschrocken an. Sie verstand nicht, warum er das sagte. Sie wollte nicht ohne ihn gehen... ohne auf sein plötzlich heftig schlagendes Herz zu achten sprach er weiter: „Zwei Mitglieder vom Rat sind gleich da. Sie werden mich verhaften. Wenn die beiden dich mit mir sehen, werden sie dich ebenfalls gefangen nehmen, als Komplizin. Du musst weg, Cubelios!"

„Mein wahrer Name ist Kinana. Und nein, Erik! Ich kann nicht weggehen und will es auch nicht! Wir haben uns doch erst wieder gefunden! Du warst doch der, der mich gerufen hat, oder? Weisst du, wie lange ich darauf gewartet habe, die Person kennen zu lernen, deren Stimme ich in meinen Gedanke höre? Sieben Jahre! Seit sieben Jahren lebe ich ohne jegliche Erinnerungen an meinem früheren Leben! Ich erinnere mich nur an eine Stimme und an ein Versprechen mit einer Sternschnuppe. Es ist deine Stimme, die ich immer wieder hörte. Bitte Erik! Erzähl mir von meinem früheren Leben, was wir füreinander waren. Seit sieben Jahren leide ich unter meiner Amnesie! Ich versuchte immer mich damit abzufinden und ein neues Leben zu beginnen. Doch ich kann es nicht. Immer hatte ich das Gefühl, dass ich zerrissen bin, nicht da zu sein wo ich hin gehöre. Aber seit ich mit dir bin, habe ich dieses Gefühl gar nicht mehr! Bitte, ich will dich wieder kennen lernen, ich will wissen, was zwischen uns war!"

Gegen Ende wurde sie schrill und schliesslich sackte sie keuchend zusammen. Tränen liefen ihr über die blassen Wangen runter. Cobra konnte sie nur verblüfft anstarren. Seit sieben Jahren litt sie unter einer Amnesie? Seit sie getrennt waren! Sie erinnerte sich nicht an all die Momente, die sie geteilt hatten. Doch wie kam es dazu? Wieso trug sie einen komplett anderen Namen? Und warum war Cubelios überhaupt ein Mensch wie er? Eine junge Frau... eine wunderschöne, zärtliche junge Frau...

Nun fing sie leicht zu wimmern an. Verdammt, warum stach es ihm ins Herz sie so zu sehen? Warum nur? Cobra wusste nicht mehr, was er tun sollte. Einerseits wollte er, dass sie flieh, damit nur er hinter Gitter kam. Schliesslich war sie unschuldig an der ganzen Angelegenheit, doch er wusste nur zu gut, wie stark der Rat misstrauisch werden konnte. Wenn sie Kinana mit ihm sehen würden, würde sie sicher auch festgenommen werden und für Cobra war diese Vorstellung noch schrecklicher als selber wieder in diesem schrecklichen Gefängnis zu kommen.

Andererseits brachte er es einfach nicht übers Herz Kinana wieder hinter sich zu lassen. Verdammt, welchen Weg sollte er nun nehmen?

Kinana war nun aufgestanden und hatte seine Hand genommen. Diese schlichte Berührung verbreitete ein warmes, unbekanntes Gefühl in ihm. Schlagartig hörte er, wie die beiden Ratsmitglieder sich wieder entfernten. Er hörte, dass sie dachten, er wäre bei seinem Sturz vom Infinity Castle umgekommen. Das war seine Chance. Entschlossen drückte er Kinanas Hand und ging mit ihr zielstrebig aus dem Krater in Richtung Berge. Ihm war schon klar, dass dies sicher nicht die richtige Entscheidung war, dass er sich selber und Kinana in Gefahr brachte.

Doch trotzdem hörte er nicht auf seinem Verstand. Sein Herz sagte ihm weiter zu gehen...

 **Xxx**

„Man hat seine Leiche also nicht gefunden?", fragte Erza schuldbewusst, als Makarov ihr die Nachricht übergeben hatte. Mirajane legte ihr tröstend eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Du musst dich nicht schuldig fühlen, mein Kind", sagte Makarov milde. „Auch wenn ich zugeben muss, dass es schade ist, dass Cobra nun tot ist. Er hatte wirklich Potential und ich hatte das Gefühl, dass man wenigstens aus ihm noch die Gute Seite rausbekommen hätte können. Du hast mir doch gesagt, dass sich an uns nicht wegen der Niederlage rächen wollte, sondern weil wir ihn von seinem besten und einzigen Freund gerissen haben. Das kann ich irgendwie nachvollziehen, trotz seinen zahlreichen Verbrechen."

„Ich hätte ihn niemals von hinten angreifen sollen. Wie konnte ich nur so tief sinken? Er war ein Verbrecher, doch er hatte es nicht verdient so zu sterben", zischte Erza.

„Was geschehen ist, ist geschehen. Cobra hat trotz allem unseren Respekt verdient", sagte Makarov einfach, bevor er sich an Mirajane wandte. „Und, wurde Kinana gefunden."

„Leider nein, Master", sagte Mirajane traurig. „Alle Suchtrupps sind mit leeren Händen zurückgekommen. Kinana ist einfach... unauffindbar..."

„Das ist wirklich besorgniserregend", murmelte Makarov betrübt. „Mit ihrer Amnesie und den Zusammenbrüche in den letzten Tagen ist es gefährlich für sie, alleine dort draussen zu sein. Ich frage mich wirklich, ob dies mit den Stimmen in ihrem Kopf zu tun hat. Ich habe sie wohl unterschätzt, anscheinend sind sie wirklich die einzige Lösung um Kinana zu helfen..."

„Was meinen sie damit, Master? Was ist denn mit Kinana los?", fragte Erza, während sie sich die Tränen von ihrem Gesicht wischte.

„Stimmt Erza, du weisst es ja gar nicht. Aber besser solltest du das auch erfahren. Als ich Kinana gefunden hatte, war sie eine Schlange gewesen. Auf dem ersten Blick bemerkte man es nicht sofort, doch wenn man Fluche kennt, sticht es einem ins Auge. Man hatte sie in eine Schlange verwandelt. Ich habe sie zurück zu einem Menschen verwandelt, doch leider war ich etwas voreilig. Sie wurde zwar wieder zu einem Menschen, doch leider bewirkte dies, dass sie sich an rein gar nichts mehr an ihrem früheren Leben erinnern konnte. Ausser den Stimmen und einem Versprechen von einem Freund. Irgendetwas mit einer Sternschnuppe. Wie dem auch sei, ausser Mirajane wussten nur Macao und Wakaba von Kinanas Fluch. Zuerst dachte ich, die Stimmen in ihrem Kopf könnten gefährlich für sie sein, darum wollte ich nur, dass sie einen kompletten Neuanfang machte. Doch nach gründlicher Beobachtung und durch den Bericht, die mir Macao und Wakaba über diese sieben Jahre gemacht haben, kam ich zum Schluss, dass es doch nicht das Richtige für Kinana gewesen war. Niemand hat es sicher einfach so bemerkt, doch wenn man sie ganz genau beobachtet, sieht man ein wenig, dass sie nicht ganz glücklich ist in Fairy Tail, dass sie das Gefühl hat irgendwo anders wirklich hinzugehören. Ich konnte mir bisher keinen Reim daraus machen. Doch die Erklärung muss irgendwo bei diesen Stimmen sein, da bin ich mir ganz sicher."

Erza nickte bloss, als Makarov seinen Vortrag geendet hatte. Sie hatte nichts von Kinanas Geschichte gewusst. Die Lilahaarige war nur ein schüchternes Mädchen gewesen, dass einfach Mirajane aushalf. Doch diese Erzählung brachte Kinanas Leben zu einem tragischen Aspekt. Man hatte sie also in eine Schlange verwandelt? Erza erinnerte sich, dass einige Kinder im Tower of Heaven ebenfalls Tierverwandlungen als Strafe überstehen mussten. Danach wurden sie im Tower in den Gängen losgelassen. Das war vielleicht mit Kinana passiert. Plötzlich kam ihr ein Gedanke! Cobra hatte doch seine Schlange ebenfalls auf dem Tower of Heaven gefunden... und beim Kampf gegen die Allianz hatte er Cubelios doch wieder verloren! Könnte es sein, dass... Kinana seine Schlange gewesen war?

„Master, wie hat Kinana als Schlange ausgesehen?", fragte die Rüstungsmagierin, ihre Stimme wurde fast schrill vor lauter Panik.

„Sie war eine riesige violette Schlange. Warum fragst du?", fragte Makarov irritiert. Auch Mirajane betrachtete ihre Freundin überrascht.

Erza liess den Kopf senken und flüsterte atemlos: „Ich denke... ich kann mich vorstellen, wie Kinanas früheres Leben gewesen war..."

 **Xxx**

Kinana weinte sich auf seiner Schulter aus, während Cobra hilflos ihren Rücken streichelte. Sie hatten Stunden gebraucht um bis zum Nebelgebirge zu kommen, dem wohl wildesten und unbewohnbarsten Gebiet von ganz Fiore. Zudem hatte es zu regnen begonnen, doch der Dragonslayer hatte es geschafft diese Höhle im Wald zu finden, bevor er und seine Gefährtin vollkommen durchnässt waren.

Cobra war sich sicher, dass niemand nach ihm suchen würde, wo er doch offiziell als tot angesehen wurde. Trotzdem wollte er es nicht riskieren, dass jemand ihn entdeckte. Er wusste sehr gut, wo genau in den Bergen des Nebels er unterkommen könnte.

Doch bei Kinana war dies ein anderer Fall. Schliesslich war sie keine Verbrecherin, sie hatte nichts mit den neuen Oracion Seis zu tun gehabt. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie in den letzten sieben Jahren ein richtiges Zuhause bekommen und Menschen, die sich nun Sorgen um ihr machten. Cobra hoffte es jedenfalls, dass sie irgendwo zurückkehren konnten.

Verdammt, was war bloss in ihm gefahren, sie auf seiner Flucht mitzunehmen? Der Rothaarige wusste nur zu gut, dass es nicht die richtige Entscheidung war Kinana bei sich zu behalten. Während ihrem Marsch zum Nebelgebirge hatte er mehrmals versucht ihr zu fragen, wo er sie bringen sollte. Doch sobald Cobra diese zierliche junge Frau ansah, wie sie sich an seinem Arm festklammerte, schaffte er nicht ein einziges Wort über seine Lippen. Normalerweise hörte er eher auf seinen Verstand und auf seinem Instinkt, aber dieses Mal hatte er einfach auf sein Herz gehört und sein Instinkt hatte sich dementsprechend angepasst. Das war sich noch nie passiert, fast schämte er sich dafür.

Kinana war sehr ruhig während der Flucht geblieben, doch Cobra hatte ihre unsicheren, ängstlichen Gedanken gehört. Doch kaum hatten sie sich in der Höhle zurückgezogen um sich vom Regen zu beschützen, war sie weinend auf den steinigen Boden zusammen gebrochen. Es war wohl zu viel für sie. Cobra wusste überhaupt nicht wie man mit weinenden Menschen umging, vor allem Mädchen. Angel hatte auch nie geheult, selbst nicht bei ihrer ersten Gefangennahme oder bei ihrer Niederlage gegen Lucy Heartfillia. Im letzteren Fall hatte sie stattdessen eine Woche lang einen Tobsuchtsanfall bekommen, dass selbst die ungnädigen Gefängniswächter alles getan hatten um sie zu beruhigen.

Cobra hatte dann allein das getan, was ihm für richtig erschienen war. Er hatte sich zu ihr runter gekniet und sie in den Arm genommen. Schliesslich war Kinana ja Cubelios gewesen und nur mit seiner Schlange war er jemals zärtlich umgegangen. Doch obwohl Kinana und Cubelios ein und dasselbe Wesen waren, so machte es doch einen riesigen Unterschied eine Schlange zu streicheln und eine Frau tröstend zu umarmen. Einen gewaltigen Unterschied.

Cobra schwieg einfach, weil er sowieso keine passenden Worte finden konnte um Kinana zu trösten. Dass sein Herz dabei noch schneller anfing zu klopfen als das Racer rennen konnte und dass sein Bauch kribbelndes Gefühl bekam, half ihm auch nicht gerade.

Mit der Zeit beruhigte sich Kinana immer mehr, bis sie nur noch schniefte und müde aufseufzte. Welche Erleichterung für Cobra als sie sich schliesslich etwas von ihm löste. Allerdings liess sie ihn gar nicht los, sondern klammerte sich noch an ihm.

„Es tut mir Leid, Erik. Es ist einfach alles zu viel auf einmal gewesen in so wenigen Tagen", murmelte sie mit roten Wangen, während sie auf den steinigen Boden starrte. So betrachtet sah die Lilahaarige wirklich niedlich aus…

Schnell schüttelte Cobra den Kopf. Was dachte er da bloss? Das war nicht irgendein Mädchen oder eine anonyme Hure in einem Bordell. Das war Kinana, er durfte nicht so von ihr denken. Stattdessen murmelte er einfach: „Schon okay, ist ja auch verständlich."

„Wohin gehen wir jetzt, Erik?", fragte die Lilahaarige schliesslich und sah ihn schlussendlich an. Cobra musste sich bemühen seine Überraschung zu verbergen. Uns? Wollte sie etwa noch weiter mit ihm fliehen? Eigentlich hatte er sie fragen wollen, wo er sie bringen sollte, schliesslich konnte sie nicht mit ihm bleiben. Das Leben als versteckter Flüchtling wollte er ihr nicht antun, sie war ihm dafür viel zu wertvoll. Doch bei ihrem vorherigen Zusammenbruch war es wohl besser, dass die Lilahaarige sich zuerst vollständig ausruhen konnte, zumindest für die kommende Nacht.

„Wir werden irgendwo hin gehen, wo du dich ausruhen kannst", murmelte er einfach. Die Wäldern vom Nebelgebirge waren so dicht und wild, dass nicht mal dunkle Gilden diesen Ort als Versteck für ihren Wohnsitz haben wollten. Ausser Oracion Seis. Und Cobra wusste genau wo Kinana und er übernachten würden. Das Hauptquartier der alten Oracion Seis, Brains Landschloss…


	2. Wut und Scham

**Wut und Scham**

Brain hatte dieses Landschloss mit Magie versehen. Da die Mitglieder von Oracion Seis schlecht jede Woche in einem nahegelegenen Dorf Proviant und Getränke einkaufen konnte, wurde die Vorratskammer nie leer. Nie hatten Cobra und die anderen an Nahrung, Medizin und sonstigem gefehlt. Das Landschloss war immer sauber gewesen, die einzige Unordnung kam von den Sachen, die er, Racer, Midnight und sogar manchmal Hoteye überall liegen liessen, zu Angels grossem Ärger.

Auch war das Schloss mit einer Magie versehen, sodass es unsichtbar im Auge von Aussenstehenden blieb. Nur die Mitglieder von Oracion Seis wussten, wie das Landschloss zu finden war. Zwar war es seit sieben Jahren unbewohnt, schliesslich hatte Midnight ein anderes Hauptquartier für die neue Oracion Seis ausgesucht. Doch der Zauber funktionierte immer noch, als Cobra und Kinana in die Lichtung kamen, wo das unsichtbare Schloss sein sollte. Allerdings hatte der Giftdragonslayer gemerkt, dass durch die jahrelange Abwesenheit dieser Zauber etwas nachgelassen hatte. Egal, er war immer noch stark genug um das Schloss vor unerwünschten Besucher unsichtbar zu halten.

Gestern Abend waren sie angekommen und da Kinana viel zu erschöpft war um weiter gehen zu können, hatte Cobra sie in sein altes Schlafzimmer gebracht. Die ganze Nacht hatte er bei der Lilahaarigen Wache gehalten. Zwar hatte er bemerkt, dass sein Zimmer sich nicht verändert hatte in diesen sieben Jahren, jedoch wollte er sich nicht an seine Zeit hier erinnern. Er musste nun überlegen, was nun mit Kinana passieren sollte. Und mit ihm. Weder sie noch er könnten in diesem Schloss bleiben, dieser Unterschlupf war nur vorübergehend ein Versteck. Zwar wären sie fürs Leben versorgt, dank diesem Zauber. Doch Cobra erschien diese Perspektive einfach falsch. Ein Leben abseits der Menschen, der Welt, nur auf sich alleine gestellt bis zu ihrem Tod. Das war mehr ein Gefängnis als ein Ort um zu leben.

Das war es doch schon immer gewesen, Brain hatte sie hier gefangen gehalten, sie alle fünf. Und keiner von ihnen hatte es gemerkt nicht einmal Cobra selber. Diese Tatsache nervte ihn. Für Brain waren sie immer nur Schachfiguren gewesen, wenn auch wichtige wenn er sie jahrelang in diesem goldenen Käfig eingesperrt hatte, ohne dass sie es überhaupt bemerkt hatten.

Nein, Cobra konnte nicht in alle Ewigkeit hier leben. Zwar war es ein gutes Versteck für einige Tage, vielleicht Wochen. Doch alleine für den Rest seines Lebens? Niemals! Gut, wenn er Kinana bei sich behalten würde, wäre er auch nicht allein. Doch er wollte nicht ihr dieses Scheinleben in einem goldenen Käfig geben. Sie verdiente besser. Besser als ein Leben mit ihm, einem Schwerverbrecher, der wohl nicht mehr ihrer Freundschaft würdig war. Sobald sie aufwachte, würde er sie fragen wo ihr neues Zuhause war. Danach würde er sie dorthin zurück bringen und er... würde wohl Fiore verlassen. Wahrscheinlich wäre Desierto ein gutes Ziel, sein Heimatland. Der Dragonslayer hatte zwar kaum mehr Erinnerungen an dieses Land und wahrscheinlich weilte seine Familie nicht mehr unter den Lebenden. Zwar schmerzte es ihn Kinana wieder einmal zurück zu lassen, doch es war besser für sie.

Er hatte bis jetzt am Fenster gestanden und in die Morgendämmerung hinaus geschaut. Plötzlich hörte er jedoch wie Kinana sich im Bett regte. Sofort rannte er zu ihr und zu seiner Erleichterung stellte er fest, dass sie zwar noch müde, jedoch ausgeruht aussah.

„Morgen", murmelte er nur. Die Lilahaarige sah ihn an und lächelte zurück: „Guten Morgen, Erik. Wo sind wir hier eigentlich?"

„An einem Ort, wo uns niemand finden wird. Jedenfalls werden wir vorübergehend hier bleiben", antwortete er ausweichend. Kinana runzelte leicht die Stirn, sie hatte sein Zögern bemerkt. Jedoch war er ihr dankbar, dass sie nichts sagte.

„Kinana, wir können nicht immer hierbleiben, du noch weniger als ich. Schliesslich hattest du ein Zuhause während den letzten sieben Jahren bekommen. Davon will ich dich nicht wegreissen. Ich werde dir dorthin zurückbringen."

„Und was passiert dann mit dir?", protestierte sie, wobei Cobra zusammenzuckte. Er hatte nicht mit einer so heftigen Reaktion gerechnet. Allerdings hatte er auch nicht auf ihre Gedanken aufgepasst. Er konnte dies nicht tun, dafür respektierte er die Lilahaarige viel zu sehr.

Kinana wartete nicht auf seine Antwort, sondern setzte selbstlos hinzu: „Solange deine Zukunft noch ungewiss ist, muss und will ich bei dir bleiben!"

Cobra wollte ihr sagen, dass dies unmöglich war, dass er ihr kein glückliches und vor allem ehrliches Leben schenken konnte. Doch kein Laut kam über seine Lippen. Einerseits rührte dem Giftdragonslayer die Tatsache, dass Kinana bei ihm bleiben wollte, doch das sollte nicht sein. Sie musste zurück zu diesem Ort, wo sie sicher und glücklich leben konnte. Was an seiner Seite nicht möglich war. Doch in ihrem jetzigen Zustand würde jedes Argument nichts machen können. Als letzte Hilfe sagte Cobra schliesslich zögernd: „Aber was ist mit deinen Freunden, deinem Zuhause?"

„Fairy Tail wird schon ohne mich klar kommen, ich bin ja nur eine Barmaid", entgegnete Kinana. Für sie war es vielleicht eine einfach Antwort wie jede andere, doch für Cobra war dies ein Grund mehr diese Gilde zu hassen. Cubelios... Kinana... war die ganze Zeit in Fairy Tail gewesen. Eine ungeheure Wut stieg in ihm auf. Diese Gilde, diese verdammte Gilde! Sie trugen nicht nur die Schuld daran, dass wegen ihnen er und Kinana während sieben Jahren getrennt waren. Sie hatten ihm sogar seine einzige Freundin weggenommen und sie zu einer Dienerin gemacht. Cobra ballte die Fäuste zusammen. Titania konnte von der ach doch so seltenen Freundschaft zwischen ihren Gildenkameraden Loblieder singen, Fairy Tail hatte ihm schlussendlich seine beste Freundin weggerissen. Das machte keinen Sinn. Wenn den Feen Freundschaft wirklich so wichtig war, warum hatten sie dann zwei Freunde auseinander gerissen? Glaubten sie etwa, dass er als dunkler Magier nicht in der Lage war Freundschaft zu fühlen? Dass er dafür nicht würdig war?

„Erik, was ist los?", hörte er Kinanas Stimme wie aus weiter Ferne. Doch er war nicht im Stande zu antworten. Eher murmelte für sich selbst: „Fairy Tail, ich werde dich immer hassen..."

„Warum Erik?", riss Kinana ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Sie schien mehr erstaunt als böse über seine Aussage. „Fairy Tail hat mich aufgenommen, nachdem wir getrennt wurden und ich meine Erinnerungen verlor. Ohne ihnen wüsste ich nicht was aus mir geworden wäre. Du solltest Fairy Tail dankbar sein, dass ich dort ein Zuhause gefunden habe. Ich weiss zwar, dass du zu diesen Oracion Seis gehörst, einer von Fairy Tails grössten Erzfeinden. Einiges habe ich schon mitbekommen in den letzten Tagen. Doch ich bin sicher, dass du eigentlich keine böse Natur hast. Du brauchst doch Fairy Tail nicht zu hassen, wirklich. Erik, du brauchst doch nur auf dein Herz zu hören."

„Halt die Klappe!", schrie Cobra laut auf, was Kinana ängstlich zusammen zucken liess. Der Dragonslayer ballte die Fäuste. Sie konnte dies nicht verstehen, wenn sie an Amnesie litt. Es war wieder einmal die Schuld dieser Feen. Mit keuchendem Atem sah er sie an und zischte wie eine Schlange: „Fairy Tail hasse ich nicht wegen den beiden Niederlagen. Wenn dies so wäre, hätte ich keinen Stolz. Ich hasse diese Gilde, weil... weil ich wegen ihnen von dir getrennt wurde!"

Mit diesen Worten rannte er blitzschnell aus dem Zimmer, eine perplexe und traurige Kinana auf dem Bett lassend.

 **Xxx**

Cobra klammerte sich am Waschbecken fest. Immer wieder sah er sein Spiegelbild an und immer wieder blickte angewidert wieder weg. Er hasste das, was sein Spiegelbild ihm offenbarte. Ein Monster. Er war ein Monster. Es war ihm nie klar gewesen, dabei war es doch so klar gewesen. Brain, Oracion Seis, der Tower of Heaven. Er hatte nur Hass gekannt, nur Grobheit, nur Wunsch auf Rache. Man hatte ihm aus dieser Dunkelheit rausnehmen können, doch nie hatte sich ihm eine helfende Hand entgegen gestreckt. Vielleicht hatte Cobra diese auch nicht gesehen.

Die einzige die er gesehen hatte, war die Hand von Brain gewesen. Doch es war die falsche Hilfe gewesen. Brain wollte nur an die Macht gelangen und hatte dafür fünf Kinder ausgesucht, deren Kindheit weggerissen wurde. Fünf Kinder, die er leicht manipulieren konnte...

Cobra hatte immer gedacht, dass Oracion Seis die einzige Möglichkeit gewesen war seinen Wunsch zu erfüllen. Kinanas Stimme zu hören. Stattdessen wurde aus ihm ein gefürchteter dunkler Magier, ein Krimineller mit zahlreichen Verbrechen auf dem Gewissen. Anstatt sein Gebet zu erfüllen wurde ihm sein einziger wahrer Freund weggerissen und er hatte jahrelang im Gefängnis sitzen müssen, eigentlich lebenslänglich. Und nur Hass und Rache waren in seinem Herz gewesen. Er hatte nicht mal daran gedacht was Cubelios, Kinana, davon halten würde. Er hatte nur an sich selbst gedacht.

War dies alles wirklich wert gewesen? Hatte er sich gelohnt, dass er Brain gefolgt war und ein Verbrecher wurde, wenn es schlussendlich aus ihm nur ein Monster gemacht hatte? War es wirklich wert gewesen dies alles zu tun, um seine eigene Schwäche zu verstecken?

Die Ereignisse der letzten Tage und vor allem das Gespräch mit Kinana vorhin hatten Cobra extrem an sich selbst zweifeln lassen. Er hasste das, doch er wollte es nicht verneinen. Warum sollte er auch? Nichts änderte die Tatsache, dass er sein Leben verspielt hatte. Cobra würde immer mit dieser Scham leben müssen. Bis zu seinem Tod.

Ja, Scham. Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben fühlte er dieses schreckliche Gefühl. Cobra schämte sich für seine zahlreiche Verbrechen, er schämte sich Brain gefolgt zu sein, er schämte ein solch verdorbener Mensch zu sein. Doch auch Wut machte sich immer mehr in ihm breit. Wut auf die Anbeter Zerefs, die seine Kindheit zerstört hatten, auf Zeref selber, der Leben zerstörte. Wut auf Brain, der ihn manipuliert und schlussendlich verraten hatte. Wut auf Midnight, Racer, Angel und Hoteye. Wut auf Fairy Tail, auf alle offiziellen Gilden, auf dem verdammten Rat.

Doch vor allem war er wütend auf sich selbst. Er schämte sich dafür, dass er so ein schrecklicher geworden war. Und dabei sah er immer Kinanas Gesicht vor seinen Augen. Er hatte alles getan um ihre Stimme zu hören. Doch durch seine Taten hatte er sie schlussendlich verloren.

Sie war das einzige Wesen auf dieser verdammten Welt, auf das Cobra nicht wütend war. Das er einfach nicht hassen konnte. Früher war es ihm egal gewesen, was die Welt von ihm dachte. Doch seit Kinana endlich wieder ein Teil von seinem Leben war, sah er sich mit ganz anderen Augen, mit den Augen eben dieser verdammten, verdorbenen Welt. Und immer wenn er in den Spiegel des Badezimmers schaute, entdeckte er jemanden, der Kinanas Freundschaft und Zärtlichkeit gar nicht verdient hatte. Cobra, der blutrünstige Giftdragonslayer der dunklen Gilde Oracion Seis.

Mit einem wütenden Schrei schlug er mit der Faust in den Spiegel, der in tausend Stücke brach. Blut tropfte von seiner Hand, auch die Splitter zeigten rote Spuren auf. Das war Cobra egal. Somit blieb ihm der Anblick von diesem Monster erspart. Er wollte sich losreissen. Zwar würde es nichts daran ändern, dass er zahlreiche Verbrechen auf dem Gewissen hatte. Doch dieses Mal wollte er selber über sein Leben entscheiden können, auch wenn es nur wenige Alternativen haben würde. Und als ersten wollte er sich endgültig von Oracion Seis, also von Brains Einfluss, wegreissen. Und das ging nur, wenn der Dragonslayer sich sein Gildenzeichen wegnahm.

Cobra zog sein Oberteil aus und strich über das Gildenzeichen von Oracion Seis, das er auf seinem Rücken trug. Das was früher sein grosser Stolz gewesen war, war nur ein Schandfleck, der unbedingt verschwinden musste. Cobra wusste nur zu gut, dass es schwer und vor allem schmerzhaft sein würde dieser Fleck zu entfernen. Brain war wirklich ein kluger Kopf. Falls ein Mitglied von seiner Gilde versuchen würde Oracion Seis zu verlassen und darum sein Gildenzeichen entfernen wollte, würde dieser Vorgang mit grossem Schmerz verbunden sein. Je mehr man versuchte das Zeichen zu entfernen, desto mehr würde die Stelle höllisch brennen, die Haut würde wie ausgepeitscht sein. Brain wusste sehr gut was zu tun war, um jene Person doch noch umzustimmen, Oracion Seis nicht zu verlassen. Eigentlich hatte man keine Wahl. Doch Cobra war dafür bereit, bis zum Schluss wollte er durchhalten. Diese Folter würde nicht so schmerzhaft sein als wieder von Kinana getrennt zu werden. Das war eigentlich das Schlimmste...

Cobra legte so gut es ging seine rechte Hand auf seinen "Schandfleck" und konzentrierte darauf alle magische Energie, die er aufbringen konnte, um das Zeichen zu entfernen. Der Schmerz liess nicht lange auf sich warten. Fast hätte er die Hand weggenommen, doch Cobra musste durchhalten. Er musste sich davon befreien, egal was für Schmerzen er zu spüren bekam.

Es brannte schrecklich auf der Stelle, gleichzeitig fühlte es sich an, als ob man mit einer eisernen Peitsche auf dem Rücken schlug. Dazu kam noch, dass man ihm irgendwie ein kilometerlanges Schwert in den Rücken eingrub. Jedenfalls fühlte es sich so an. Der Schmerz war schrecklich, doch für Cobra war es nicht unerträglich. Geistliches Leiden war noch viel schlimmer, viel schrecklicher als alle Wehwehchen, die der Körper jemals bekommen konnte.

Der Rothaarige wusste nicht wie lange er im Badezimmer blieb und das Gildenzeichen von Oracion Seis entfernte. Er wusste nur, dass er am Schluss beinahe das Waschbecken von der Wand riss als er auf dem Boden fiel und dass seine Gefühle durch den Schmerzen taub geworden waren. Cobra hörte kaum noch, wie sich die Tür des Badezimmers öffnete und eine entsetzte Kinana sich über ihm beugte. Als sie seine Wange berührte, wurde er von Dunkelheit umhüllt.

„Erik!"

 **Xxx**

Als Cobra wieder aufwachte, befand er sich bäuchlings auf seinem Bett wieder. Seine blutende Hand war so gut es ging verbunden worden und jemand schmierte zärtlich irgendeine Salbe auf seinem Rücken. Das konnte doch nur Kinana sein. Vorsichtig bewegte er sich, doch alle seine Glieder waren wie eingeschlafen. Zudem fühlte sich sein Rücken ziemlich dumpf an.

„Oh, du bist wach", hörte er Kinanas liebliche Stimme. Grosse Sorge schwankte in ihrer Stimme mit, das konnte er sehr gut heraus hören. Es tat ihm leid, dass er ihr solche Sorgen bereitet hatte, doch Cobra hatte keine andere Wahl gehabt um das Gildenzeichen von Oracion Seis endgültig von seinem Rücken zu entfernen. Brain hatte wirklich an alles gedacht um die anderen Mitglieder zu überzeugen, dass sie Oracion Seis unter keinen Umständen verlassen sollten.

„Warum hast du das getan, Erik? Warum hast du dir unnötig solche Schmerzen zugefügt?", tadelte Kinana ihn und irgendwie hörte er sich an, dass sie gleich anfangen würde zu weinen. Verdammt, es tat Cobra schrecklich leid. Doch er hatte wirklich keine andere Wahl gehabt. Sachte drehte er den Kopf und aus dem Fenster sah er, wie die Sonne langsam unterging. Er war wirklich den ganzen Tag ohnmächtig gewesen. Noch nie war so geschwächt gewesen. Selbst bei seinem Kampf gegen Natsu hatte er nicht einen derartigen Schwächeanfall gespürt.

„Ich hatte keine andere Wahl, Kinana. Es war die einzige Möglichkeit dieses verdammte Gildenzeichen endgültig zu entfernen. Die einzige Möglichkeit, um mich endlich von Oracion Seis loszureissen", murmelte er. Er wollte sich aufsetzen, doch die Lilahaarige hinderte ihn daran. Der Giftdragonslayer konnte gut hören, dass sie seine Handlung nicht ganz nachvollziehen konnte. Wahrscheinlich würde dies kein Magier einer offiziellen Gilde können.

„Musstest du gleich deinen Rücken verbrennen? Du hättest doch einfach..."

„So einfach ist es nicht, Kinana", unterbrach der Rothaarige sie etwas hart. „Ich war niemals in einer offiziellen Gilde. Meine Gilde ist... war kriminell. Da konnte man nicht einfach so die Gilde verlassen und das Abzeichen mühelos entfernen. In einer dunklen Gilde geht es perfider zu und her. Brain, mein ehemaliger Master, wollte nicht, dass wir Oracion Seis verlassen. Auf unseren Gildenabzeichen hat er einen Zauber hinterlegt, der starke Schmerzen verursacht, sobald man versucht es zu entfernen. Die Schmerzen sind so stark, dass es einem normalerweise davon abhält die dunkle Gilde zu verlassen. Doch ich will nicht mehr zu Oracion Seis gehören. Diese Gilde hat aus mir nur ein Monster gemacht..."

Kinana seufzte, doch sagte momentan nichts, wofür er ihr dankbar war. Sie würde zwar nie nachvollziehen, welche Scham und Wut er in sich trug, doch wenigstens konnte sie seine Tat von vorhin verstehen. Seufzend rieb sie seinen lädierten Rücken und flüsterte: „Du bist doch kein Monster Erik. Du warst vielleicht ein gnadenloser Verbrecher, doch obwohl ich mich nicht daran erinnere bin ich mir sicher, dass du einfach nicht abgrundtief böse bist. Wenn dies so wäre, wärst du wohl kaum so fürsorglich mit mir umgegangen. Du hast doch noch ein Herz."

„Das liegt vor allem daran, dass du die einzige Person bist, die mir wichtig ist", murrte Cobra, während er ihr Streicheln genoss. Es hatte einen so beruhigenden Einfluss auf ihm. Er war glücklich, dass sie auf seine letzte Antwort hin nichts entgegnete. Es stimmte. Momentan war Kinana das einzige auf dieser Welt, an das er noch wirklich hing.

„Ich wünschte, ich könnte mich an unsere gemeinsame Zeit erinnern", murmelte Kinana nach einer Weile, während die Salbe auf dem Rücken des Dragonslayers schliesslich trocknete. Cobra murrte nur. Im Nachhinein wäre es ihm lieber wenn sie sich nicht erinnern würde. Die Taten, die er vor ihren damaligen Schlangenaugen vollbracht hatte, waren nun nicht für ein so reines Mädchen gedacht, wie sie es nun war. Wieder einen Grund sich zu schämen.

„Mir ist schon klar, dass wir zusammen schlimme Sachen gemacht haben. Doch wir hatten sicher auch schöne Momente zusammen gelebt, oder?", fragte Kinana. Sie klang beinahe verzweifelt. Litt sie etwa so sehr unter ihrer Amnesie?

„Wir haben uns gegenseitig viel zu erzählen", murmelte Cobra mehr für sich. Auch wenn er nicht wollte, dass sie sich an seine schrecklichen Verbrechen erinnerte, auf der anderen Seite hatte sie ein Recht zu wissen, was sie sich aneinander bedeutet haben, was ihr gemeinsames Leben gewesen war. Ausserdem, so stark es auch wehtun konnte, er wollte wissen, was sie in Fairy Tail erlebt hatte. Vielleicht hatten die Feen nicht gewusst, wer Kinana war. Cobra war zu erschöpft um überhaupt noch wütend zu sein.

Doch gerade in diesem Augenblick hatte er keine Lust zu reden und zu erzählen. Müde setzte er sich auf, Kinanas Proteste nicht achtend. Er fühlte sich so erschöpft, sein Verstand war nicht mehr ganz klar. Kaum bemerkte er, wie Kinana ihn zu sich umdrehte und ihm ins Gesicht schrie: „Du sollst dich doch noch ausruhen! Dein Rücken ist in einem schrecklichen Zustand und leider können wir weder auf Wendy noch auf Porlyushika zählen um dich zu heilen! Ausserdem möchte ich dann endlich wissen, was zwischen uns ist und..."

„Halt die Klappe", murrte er und da sie keine Anstalten machte sich zu beruhigen, zog er sie einfach auf seinem Schoss und legte seine Lippen auf ihren Mund, damit sie endlich aufhörte zu reden wie ein Wasserfall. Kinana sah ihn mit erschrockenen Augen, jedoch stiess sie ihn nicht von sich. Zu spät wurde Cobra bewusst, was er da gerade machte. Verdammt, was war bloss in ihm gefahren? Er konnte sie doch nicht einfach so küssen, nicht das Mädchen, das einst seine Schlange gewesen war.

Doch bald schaltete sich ihr beider Verstand aus und beide gaben sich dem Kuss hin. Kinana schmiegte sich noch mehr gegen Cobra, um diese angenehme Berührung zu vertiefen, während er sie so auf seinem Schoss setzte, dass die Stellung für sie angenehm wurde.

Der Giftdragonslayer wusste nicht mehr, was nun aus ihm und der Lilahaarigen werden sollte. Doch momentan war ihm das egal. Wahrscheinlich würde er später den Kuss bereuen, doch diese atemberaubende Nähe war es einfach wert.

Cobra presste Kinana noch fester gegen sich und küsste sie noch leidenschaftlicher. Kurz entsiegelte sie ihre Lippen und hauchte atemlos: „Waren wir früher genauso?"

„Nein", antwortete er nur bevor er abermals von ihren Lippen Besitz ergriff. Zum allerersten Mal in seinem Leben fühlte er sich irgendwie... vollkommen.


	3. Hoffnung

**Hoffnung**

Schlussendlich hatte Cobra diesen Kuss nicht wirklich bereut. Zwar hatten sie sich nicht mehr geküsst, doch irgendwie war ihm schon klar geworden, dass ihre Beziehung zueinander nun weitaus mehr als Freundschaft war. Der Dragonslayer konnte es einfach nicht beschreiben. Oder besser gesagt, er wollte es nicht. Cobra hatte Angst, ihre jetzige Beziehung zu zerstören.

Sie teilten sich das Bett, assen gemeinsam, erzählten sich gegenseitig ihre Geschichten und Erinnerungen, trainierten gemeinsam... Kinana schien eine spezielle Fähigkeit in Take-Over-Magie zu haben, ganz besonders für Schlangenverwandlungen. Seit einem Monat lebten sie in diesem Schloss und lernten sich wieder kennen. Alles fühlte sich so... seltsam an.

Cobra sass auf seinem Bett und betrachtete das Gewitter, das draussen tobte. Im Nebelgebirge schien selten die Sonne, auch der Mond und die Sterne bekam man selten zu Gesicht. Meistens gab es Nebel, daher der Name. Wenn es kein Nebel gab, dann regnete es und nicht selten kam dazu noch ein Gewitter. Ein Grund mehr, warum das Nebelgebirge ein so gutes Versteck für dunkle Gilden sein konnte.

Neben ihm hörte er Kinanas sanften, regelmässigen Atem. Er staunte immer wieder, wie viel dieses zierliche Mädchen eigentlich aushalten konnte. Sie beschwerte sich nie über etwas. Weder über die Tatsache, dass sie im Garten des Schlosses sein konnte, wenn sie draussen sein wollte. Noch über die Erinnerungen, die jede Nacht in Form von Albträumen wieder zu ihr kamen. Cobra wusste nicht wie viel Mal er mitten in der Nacht deswegen aufgewacht war und sie dann tröstend in seinen Armen gewiegt hatte.

Mit der Zeit hatten beide beschlossen einen Weg zu finden, damit diese Erinnerungen sie nicht noch mehr folterten. Die Beruhigungstechniken, die der Dragonslayer zwar gelernt doch nie wirklich gebraucht hatte, waren da eine grosse Hilfe.

Cobra seufzte. Immer hatte er ihr geholfen, sie unterstützt, mit ihr trainiert in den letzten Monaten. Kinana hatte ihm immer wieder Sachen anvertraut. Geheimnisse, die sie selbst ihren Freunden in Fairy Tail nicht verraten hatte. Weil die Feen es wohl nicht verstehen würden. Und immer wieder hat Cobra ihr zugehört, sie getröstet sobald die Lilahaarige in Tränen ausgebrochen war.

Doch er? Auch wenn sie sich gegenseitig ihre Geschichten erzählten, nie hätte er ihr anvertrauen können, wie stark er sich für seine Taten schämte. Er brachte es einfach nicht übers Herz ihr mehr Sorgen zu machen, als sie sicht eh schon über ihn machte. Reue fühlte Cobra immer mehr für seine Verbrechen, die er in beiden Oracion Seis getan hatte.

Mit jedem Tag der vorüber ging, desto mehr verstand Cobra was er nun für Kinana fühlte. Als Schlange war es normal, dass seine Gefühle nicht über Freundschaft hinaus gegangen waren. Doch die Lilahaarige war eigentlich die ganze Zeit ein verwandelter Mensch gewesen, eine wunderschöne junge Frau. Seit er dies wusste, schaffte er es nicht mehr nur Freundschaft für sie zu fühlen.

Kinana war das wundervollste Wesen, das ihm jemals begegnet war. Und mit seiner blut- und schandbefleckten Vergangenheit verdiente er sie einfach nicht. Doch gleichzeitig war die zierliche Lilahaarige sein Licht, dass aus ihm einen besseren Menschen machen konnte. Cobra wollte nicht zurück in die Dunkelheit, komplett von ihr verhüllt werden.

Er liebte sie. Nun war es ihm klar, dass er für ihr Liebe fühlte. Zwar folterte es ihn daran zu denken, dass er und Kinana nicht ihr Leben lang im Schloss der ehemaligen Oracion Seis bleiben konnten. Vielleicht würden sie auch nie gemeinsam leben können. Das Gefühl seiner Liebe allein brachte so viel Wärme in sein Herz, so wie Cobra es noch nie in seinem Leben gefühlt hatte. Doch die Probleme, die damit verbunden waren, machten ihn unglücklich. Wenn es nur um sich selber ginge, wäre es keine Schwierigkeit gewesen. Doch dem Dragonslayer ging es nur um Kinana. Er konnte sich gut vorstellen, dass sie seine Gefühle erwiderte. Sie würde unter der Trennung mehr leiden als er.

Ohne es wirklich zu merken glitten Tränen aus seinem gesunden Auge über seine Wange. Zum ersten Mal seit vielen Jahren weinte er wieder. Es tat ihm wirklich gut. Cobra schluchzte leise auf. Wenn er nur nicht den Weg der Dunkelheit gegangen wäre, vielleicht wäre alles besser geworden. Doch dem war leider nicht so und er wusste nicht, wie er für seine zahlreiche Verbrechen büssen konnte. Er liebte Kinana, das allein machte ihn ein wenig glücklich. Doch niemals könnte er ihr das Leben schenken, das sie verdiente. Gleichzeitig aber wollte er sie nicht aufgeben. Als Dragonslayer war er natürlich besitzergreifend, doch er wollte nicht die Frau verlieren, für die er kämpfen wollte um besser zu werden.

„Erik, was ist los?", riss ihn Kinanas liebliche Stimme aus seinen verzweifelten Gedanken. Cobra drehte sich zu ihr um, blickte in ihr besorgtes Gesicht. Diese Reinheit, diese Unschuld in ihren Augen genügte, um das Fass überlaufen zu lassen.

Cobra presste Kinana gegen sich, vergrub sein Gesicht in ihrem Hals und weinte leise weiter. Er spürte wie die Lilahaarige seine Umarmung erwiderte, ihn tröstend hin und her wiegte. Bis jetzt war es immer er gewesen, der sie getröstet hatte. Doch dieses Mal war es umgekehrt. Cobra fand sich so dumm. Er hatte immer gedacht, weil er der Stärkere war, musste er sie beschützen. Dabei brauchte er es genauso wie Kinana. Schluchzend sagte er schliesslich leise: „Es tut mir so Leid."

„Was denn?"

„Alle Verbrechen, die ich getan habe. Alles, was dazu geführt hat, dass... ich dich nicht lieben kann wie du es verdienst..."

Es war raus, endlich. Cobra spürte wie Kinana wegen seinen Worten zusammen zuckte, doch er konnte hören, wie gleichzeitig Trauer und Freude sich in ihren Gedanken vermischten. Trauer, weil es ihr ebenfalls klar war, welche Schwierigkeiten und vielleicht wieder jahrelange Trennungen ihre Liebe bringen konnten. Freude, weil auch sie dasselbe fühlte wie er.

„Ich habe dir doch schon verziehen, Erik. Kaum als du es mir erzählt hast, habe ich dir verziehen. Du weisst, dass es Fehler waren und du trägst doch nicht die ganze Schuld dafür. Du verdienst eine zweite Chance. Ich... ich..."

Kinana brachte kein Wort mehr hervor, auch sie begann zu schluchzen. Doch Cobra wusste sehr wohl, was sie ihn sagen wollte. Allerdings waren Worte ungenügend um ihm zu sagen, wie tief ihre Liebe ging. Sachte legte er eine Hand an ihrem Nacken und legte seine Lippen auf ihrem weichen Mund. Es war besser als der Kuss vor einem Monat, denn dieses Mal waren die Gefühle erkennbar.

Dieses Mal war die Lilahaarige nicht überrascht, sie schmiegte sich sogar am Dragonslayer um die liebevolle Berührung zu vertiefen. Der Kuss blieb sanft, Cobra wollte für einmal nicht grob sein. Vor allem nicht mit Kinana. Langsam versiegten seine Tränen und er entsiegelte langsam ihre Lippen. Eng umschlungen legten sie sich wieder auf die weiche Matratze.

„Was wird nun aus uns werden?", fragte Kinana, die ihren Kopf auf seine harte Brust gelegt hatte. Cobra streichelte ihr samtiges Haar. Gerne hätte er ihr geantwortet, doch er wusste nicht was er ihr sagen sollte. Er wusste es doch selber nicht!

„Willst du wirklich noch nicht zurück nach Fairy Tail?", fragte er. Diese Diskussion hatten der Dragonslayer und die Lilahaarige noch oft gehabt in letzter Zeit. Ihm tat es immer noch ein bisschen weh, dass Kinana von den Feen aufgenommen wurde. Doch mittlerweile war er ihnen doch sogar dankbar, dass sie sich um Kinana gekümmert hatten.

„Ich habe es dir schon gesagt, Erik. Solange deine Zukunft zu ungewiss ist, will ich bei dir bleiben. Und ich werde es auch!", sagte Kinana bestimmt, was Cobra zum Schmunzeln brachte. Dann aber wurde er wieder ernst und murmelte: „Länger können wir in diesem Schloss nicht bleiben. Wir sind zwar fürs Leben versorgt, doch unser Leben kann nicht hier weiter gehen. Ausserdem sind zu viele unangenehme Erinnerungen damit verbunden. Ich kann hier nicht weiter leben."

„Was wollen wir dann tun? Durch das Land reisen bis sich etwas ergibt?", hauchte Kinana. Auch sie hasste diese Ungewissheit, in der sie nun leben sollten. Cobra konnte ihr es nicht verübeln. Doch er hatte Hoffnung, eines Tages eine mehr oder weniger Situation zu haben. Zwar müsste Kinana dann sicher zurück nach Fairy Tail, doch bis es soweit war könnte es Jahre dauern. Und die Vorstellung jahrelang an Kinanas Seite zu sein gefiel ihm ungemein.

„Ich denke, dies wäre momentan eine akzeptable Idee", erwiderte der Giftdragonslayer. „Allerdings denke ich, dass du zumindest deinem Master einen Brief schreiben solltest, damit er deinetwegen beruhigt sein kann. Fairy Tail wird immer noch dein Zuhause bleiben, deine Kameraden verdienen zu wissen, dass es dir mehr oder weniger gut geht."

„Mit dir an meiner Seite geht es mir gut. Also gut, ich werde Master Makarov einen Brief schreiben", hauchte Kinana, bevor sie sich zu ihm hochzog und ihn küsste. Cobra vertiefte die Berührung, glücklich darüber ein klein wenig Hoffnung in der Zukunft zu sehen.

Während die Lilahaarige sich wieder auf seiner Brust bequem machte, schloss er die Augen. Das Gewitter draussen tobte immer noch heftig, doch er hörte es nur wie aus weiter Ferne. Während er langsam einschlief, hörte er wie Kinana leise sang, um ihn noch ein wenig zu beruhigen. Ihre Stimme war wunderschön und fröhlich wie Glocken an einem Hochzeitstag. Während ihrer gemeinsamen Zeit im Schloss hatte sie noch sehr oft gesungen und nie hatte der Dragonslayer sich davon satt hören können...

 _Lay down your head and I'll sing you a lullaby  
Back to the years of loo-li lai-lay  
And I'll sing you to sleep and I'll sing you tomorrow  
Bless you with love for the road that you go_

 _May you sail far to the far fields of fortune  
With diamonds and pearls at your head and your feet  
And may you need never to banish misfortune  
May you find kindness in all that you meet_

 _May there always be angels to watch over you  
To guide you each step of the way  
To guard you and keep you safe from all harm  
Loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay_

 _May you bring love and may you bring happiness  
Be loved in return to the end of your days  
Now fall off to sleep, I'm not meaning to keep you  
I'll just sit for a while and sing loo-li, lai-lay_

 _May there always be angels to watch over you  
To guide you each step of the way  
To guard you and keep you safe from all harm  
_

 _Loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay_

 _Loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay..._

Er kannte dieses Lied nicht. Doch es spiegelte irgendwie genau die kleine Hoffnung, die er und seine Geliebte für ihre Zukunft haben würden... Fast gleichzeitig schliefen Cobra und Kinana eng umschlungen ein.

 **Xxx**

Makarov beobachtete Erza und Mirajane genau. Beide hatten sich über den Brief gebeugt, den er heute Morgen bekommen hatte. Einen Brief von Kinana...

Während einem Monat war sie verschwunden geblieben, ohne jegliche Neuigkeiten von sich zu lassen. Die Feen hatten fast die Hoffnung verloren die hübsche Barmaid jemals wieder zu sehen. Und jetzt bekam Makarov einen Brief von ihr...

Die Neuigkeiten hatten ihn zwar geschockt, vor allem weil Erzas Verdacht, Kinana wäre Cobras Schlange gewesen, sich schlussendlich bestätigt hatte. Doch Kinana war in ihrem Brief klar gewesen. Makarov hoffte einfach, dass Cobra sie auch gut behandeln würde, sonst würde Fairy Tail es ihm heimzahlen. Doch der late Mann glaubte nicht, dass es soweit kommen würde. Kinana hatte ganz klar geschrieben, wie sehr sie den Giftdragonslayer liebte...

„Mavis sei Dank, Cobra lebt noch", sagte Erza sichtlich erleichtert, Kinanas Brief gegen ihre Brust gepresst. Im letzten Monat hatte sie es sich zwar vor den anderen nicht anmerken lassen, vor allem nicht vor ihrem Team, doch Makarov und Mirajane wussten sehr wohl, wie schuldig sie sich fühlte bezüglich Cobras angeblichen Tod. Die Neuigkeit, dass er lebte und dass es Kinana gutging hatten ihr eine schwere Bürde von ihrem Herz genommen.

„Und was machen wir nun, Master?", fragte Mirajane schliesslich. Zwar war sie glücklich und erleichtert, dass es Kinana soweit gut ging, doch Sorgen machte sie sich um ihre Freundin trotzdem. Makarov seufzte und sagte schliesslich: „Kinana hat ihre Entscheidung getroffen. Solange Cobras Situation unsicher ist, will sie an seiner Seite bleiben. Doch sagen wir den anderen momentan noch nichts. Der Kampf gegen die neuen Oracion Seis ist noch zu frisch, warten wir bis Sachen über das Ganze gewachsen ist. Momentan wären Natsu und die anderen noch nicht bereit, diese Tatsache zu akzeptieren. Mit der Zeit, vielleicht. Die Zukunft ist noch ungewiss, lassen wir Cobra und Kinana ein wenig ihre gemeinsame Zeit geniessen. Kinana gehört immer noch zu uns, doch Cobra braucht sie jetzt mehr als wir."

Die beiden Magierinnen nickten. Sie gönnten Kinana ihre Liebe zu Cobra, doch die anderen Feen würden wahrscheinlich länger brauchen. Erza und Mirajane hofften einfach, dass die Lilahaarige zu Fairy Tail zurück kommen würde, ohne ihre Liebe zum Dragonslayer aufgeben zu müssen.


End file.
